<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No touching by ElletheBell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001650">No touching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell'>ElletheBell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Top Gear (UK) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bored Jeremy, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Petting, Horny Jeremy, Hovering Jeremy, Loud Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Poor James, Pouty Richard, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, garage sex, has to put up with everyone else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Series12 episode3.<br/>Jeremy has a hard time keeping his hands to himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hard at work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saw this episode and just couldn't. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James shook his head and went back to work. </p>
<p>He was used to it by now, the doe eyed looks from Hammond whenever Jeremy opened his mouth, sometimes even when he didn't. </p>
<p>They were working on modifying the Aventine and whilst Richard could be helpful Jeremy was not. He was bored and wanted a playmate instead. Naturally he turned to Hammond. </p>
<p>At this point the eldest wasn't even trying to be discreet in front of the cameras, standing directly behind Richard and whispering naughty things into his ear making the younger man giggle. </p>
<p>Normally James wouldn't care, going his own way and letting them both cock about. However they had work that needed doing. </p>
<p>"Can either of you figure this out?" He asked, gesturing toward the bonnet. There was a lever but he couldn't figure where it was hidden.</p>
<p>"Oh I can." Richard proudly proclaimed, marching over. Jeremy followed closely, rolling his eyes at James. </p>
<p>James smirked, Clarkson had to learn sometime that you couldn't just play kiss kiss and expect others to do your work for you. </p>
<p>Hammond got on his knees, trying to spot the lever. He complained about not seeing it. </p>
<p>James wanted to be sick when he saw Jeremy move in, smugly standing right next to the smaller man; his head about waist level. </p>
<p>Naturally he moved further away. If they didn't absolutely need this open he would have walked out. </p>
<p>"This is it here." Richard pointed, his right hand gripping at something whilst his left remained balancing him against the car. James didn't miss the way that Jeremy 'discreetly' slid his hand over Richard's, giving it a little squeeze. Or the way that Jeremy moved so that he was cheek to cheek with the smaller man.</p>
<p>James sighed internally. He needed a pay raise. </p>
<p>Richard's face turned a shade of pink and he bit at his lip, a nervous tick, before standing up. </p>
<p>Jeremy leaned in and whispered into his ear, placing a hand on the smaller man's side. Loving the way that he could easily maneuver him wherever he wanted. </p>
<p>"The second I get you alone… I want to see you back on your knees, those pretty lips around me."</p>
<p>The younger man looked around the room hoping that they hadn't been heard. He saw James eying them suspiciously and felt a bit guilty. </p>
<p>Really they should be helping with the car… and he had been, but Jeremy was just so distracting. </p>
<p>He couldn't expect James to understand just how attractive Jeremy could be. Especially when he was saying all of the naughty things he would do to him when they were finally alone. </p>
<p>"But James-" </p>
<p>"Will be perfectly fine working alone for a little while." Jeremy finished for him.</p>
<p>"Not right now." He stated. He didn't want to be in trouble for not doing his job.</p>
<p>Jeremy grumbled but took a step back and shot a glare to James who stood now on the other side of the workshop, he simply gave a smug grin in response.</p>
<p>"I can see I'm going to have to think of a way to make you forget about that stupid car." Jeremy stated. </p>
<p>He was upset he couldn't play with his hamster, but resigned himself, for the moment, to helping. </p>
<p>He was going to give Richard the longest, hardest, most revengeful shag he could muster.</p>
<p>Richard was now worried about what was in store when it was just Jeremy and himself. </p>
<p>By now half a day had gone by and Jeremy had hardly spoken a word to him, and any touches had been avoided. He was starting to feel incredibly left out and very sexually frustrated. </p>
<p>He tried to stay focused on the car instead, but his eyes always found themselves wandering over to Clarkson.</p>
<p>He was talking to James, standing arms crossed and back straight. He looked so powerful, so strong. </p>
<p>Richard thought about times before, when Jeremy stood before him strong and demanding... Only then he hadn't been wearing clothes.</p>
<p>His pants tightened as he became hard. All he could think about now was Jeremy's impressive cock pounding into him as he pleaded beneath for more.</p>
<p>He tried to shift, alleviating any pressure to no avail.</p>
<p>Suddenly Jeremy's gaze shifted and he looked directly at Richard. Eying him up and down… He knew.</p>
<p>The younger blushed, feeling exposed. He turned away hoping to distance himself from the larger man.</p>
<p>"Not so fast." An unmistakable voice said, a firm hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>He turned back, facing a very close Jeremy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My conclusion, which has not undergone spell check. 😬 fingers crossed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Jeremy asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“I just needed some fresh air.” Richard replied. I wasn’t entirely a lie, if he didn't get away from Jeremy's lingering gaze there could be some real problems.</p><p> </p><p>"It just so happens I needed too as well." The older man smiled, taking Richard by the arm. </p><p> </p><p>Richard groaned and fixed Jeremy with a glare. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at me like that. I warned you that eventually I'd get you alone." Jeremy tutted.</p><p> </p><p>"Look Jez, I want to. I want to so badly. But we can't just leave James here alone." Richard admitted once they were outside of the shop. </p><p> </p><p>"Lucky for you James is going home." Jeremy stated. </p><p> </p><p>Richard looked momentarily confused. </p><p> </p><p>"We're well past being through filming. Everyone is going back home for the evening." Jeremy said, pleased. </p><p> </p><p>Richard smirked. "So then. We can go home too." He moved a little closer to the taller man, already his body was wanting more.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Jeremy said, he looked evilly down at Hammond. "I promised we'd stay behind and work on finishing a few more things." </p><p> </p><p>His tone of voice led Richard to believe that the things Jeremy had in mind had nothing to do with the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeremy, absolutely not. Let's go home." Richard begged, only causing Jeremy to grin more. </p><p> </p><p>"I promise, you'll love helping me." He said quietly. He looked around making sure they were alone before gently kissing Richard.</p><p> </p><p>Richard moaned into the kiss. He didn't realize just how desperate he was to be touched until this moment. His erection was growing harder and a shudder ran through him when Jeremy pulled on his hair, causing him to expose his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." He panted after Jeremy relinquished his grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Like that did we?" Jeremy teased. </p><p> </p><p>Richard glared halfheartedly, he wanted Jeremy to fuck him but he didn't want to be ordered around.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy took him by the hand and pulled him towards the garage. Richard pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious." He deadpanned. There was no way he was getting naked in a dirty car garage.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but I am." Jeremy chuckled. "Now do as you're told. I promise you'll like this."</p><p> </p><p>Ever curious, Richard relented and allowed himself to be directed into the shop. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone else had left, including James, who must have gone out the side door by the little office. Richard looked around though, wanting to be sure that they were truly alone. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremy however, didn't seem as bothered whether or not there were people around, he had his eyes fixed on Richard. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremy jeaned against the front of the car and held Richard in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"I meant what I said earlier about you on your knees." Jeremy stated calmly but firmly. "You're going to kneel down and worship my cock."</p><p> </p><p>Richard felt his own member twitch in grateful anticipation of the idea. He hummed appreciatively and sank to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to taste you." He admitted, eagerly undoing Jeremy's zipper. He could see the bulge through the jeans and wished for nothing more than to have it in his mouth. To have Jeremy fuck his throat and use him how he pleased. </p><p> </p><p>"Not so fast." Jeremy smirked. "I want you to take your time and appreciate the privilege you have. You aren't allowed to use your hands, if you do you'll be punished." </p><p> </p><p>Richard whined, hating how smug Jeremy looked right now towering above him. He should have known the older man was going to make things difficult.</p><p> </p><p>"But how?" Richard complained, Jeremy still had his clothes on. Unfortunately he seemed to be enjoying things immensely.</p><p> </p><p>"Use that pretty little mouth of yours. Maybe I'll help you out if you're a good boy." He teased. </p><p> </p><p>Richard swallowed, he wanted Jeremy's cock badly. Carefully he nuzzled Jeremy's erection through his jeans and brought his mouth up to the button, pulling on the corner of the fabric until it came loose. </p><p> </p><p>The zipper was easy enough, though it was hard to stay on track with his own erection rubbing between his legs begging to be let free and touched. </p><p> </p><p>"You would think that you've done this before." Jeremy smirked, petting Richard's hair and assisting in guiding his jeans down some. His pants however were left for the younger man to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeremy please." Richard begged, looking up with pleading eyes. He wanted to skip all of this stupid game and take his friends length into his needy mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose since you asked so nicely." Jeremy cooed. He took his impressive length in hand and brought it to the younger man's parted lips. </p><p> </p><p>"One more thing though." He stated, stopping just shy of Richard's mouth, causing the other man to groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh uh." Jeremy tutted. "You have to say that from now on I'm more important than either this car or James." He gestured proudly to the car that served, at the moment, as nothing more than an object to keep him steady. </p><p> </p><p>Richard knew Jeremy was being petty but couldn't be brought to care. He was desperate for release and knew his only way out was to give him what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine yes." He rushed and tried to lick the tip of Jeremy's cock. He was stopped again and almost threw a fit. </p><p> </p><p>"What now?" He cried. </p><p> </p><p>"Say it out loud. I want to hear it." Jeremy ordered, unbending.</p><p> </p><p>"You are more important than James or that car." Richard recited in a huff. This was the last time too, if he didn't get to blow Jeremy he'd scream.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy." Jeremy stated, and then without warning gripped Richard's hair and shoved his cock all the way down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Richard moaned in surprise, apparently Jeremy had been desperate as well. He let himself close his eyes as his mouth was filled with the familiar taste of Jeremy's cock. </p><p> </p><p>It was so large and hard, sending tremors of pleasure straight to his own cock. </p><p> </p><p>To feel Jeremy fuck his mouth, balls deep… to have him use him in such a way. It was absolutely wild. </p><p> </p><p>He slurped and sucked, bobbing his head in time with the thrust. His tounge lapping around the larger man's member. </p><p> </p><p>With every moan of pleasure Jeremy released Richard echoed his own. Albeit somewhat muffled. </p><p> </p><p>"Christ Rich, you're so good at this." Jeremy praised, shoving in deeper yet again. </p><p> </p><p>Richard gurgled in appreciation and palmed his own erection, so close to cumming. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to cum." Jeremy warned, thrusting sporadically several times more before pumping his seed down Richard's throat. </p><p> </p><p>Richard took every drop, sucking Jeremy dry before letting him pull out. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremy removed his cock, loving the trail of cum and spit that connected the two of them still. </p><p> </p><p>Richard flicked his tongue over his sensitive head lapping up any remaining evidence before sitting back on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>"God, you're a properly good fuck." Jeremy smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Richard laughed before moaning again, his hand still on his crotch. </p><p> </p><p>"Look's like you need a hand there." Jeremy suggested, helping the smaller man to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Richard sighed in pleasure as Jeremy jerked him off against the car. He came over his jeans and huffed a little at the prospect of having to travel all the way home in a mess. </p><p> </p><p>"How about you come home with me and I'll help clean you up." Jeremy simpered. </p><p> </p><p>Something about his tone told Richard they wouldn't be getting clean.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will have all of the smexy fun. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>